


We Built Our Own House

by JustOpenTheDoor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little angst, AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Freeform, Happy times, Multi, a lot of sexy singing, club miraculous, like oldish times themed, might not be a oneshot?, miraculous club, mirculous ladybug au, not a dancy club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOpenTheDoor/pseuds/JustOpenTheDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marinette owns a club (or is it a bar?? low-key casino??)<br/>chat noir sings there (and dances ;))<br/>ladbug sings and dances<br/>alya is protective<br/>nino is a cool dude<br/>chloé is a desperate-wannabe-turned-emotional-wreak<br/>marinette is a badass sweetheart with long hair<br/>adrien is great with kids AND ADRIANNE IS HERE BOYS</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Built Our Own House

 

 

**0◊    M I R A C U L O U S;    O P E N I N G**

 

 

 

 **MARINETTE** WAS all bundled up in various amounts of warm knit articles of warmth to help her face the mighty force that was winter. She wore an extremely oversized knit jumper, striped with a dark blue, grey and black in varying sizes. It was so big it just about covered her black pleated skirt, stopping mid-thigh. The turtle-necked collar folded over twice but still covered the entirety of her neck and touched at her jaw. She wore a pair of black peep-toe lace-up Oxford booties white a white accent on the most part of the shoe. She had made them herself, the third pair of shoes she had ever made and the first pair that actually worked. Her hair had grown longer from the twin pig-tail bunches she used to always wear when she was younger; still fourteen, young and free-spirited. Not that she wasn't free-spirited anymore, for she was just... less. Now her dark hair, so dark it gleamed blue under bright lights, streamed down just past her shoulder blades. It was loose and a little wavy; two very small braids tied off together down the side of her right jaw. Her hands were full; in her left hand she held an iPad, cased in black but not leather; in her right a cup of coffee from starbucks, a keyring strung around her forefinger and a set of differently shaped rings scattered over each of her fingers.

She shivered slightly as a gust of air pushed its way past her. This particular Parisian night was probably one of the coldest. Marinette took another big swig of her coffee as she turned down an ally way, a shortcut of sorts. It was late, early for Marinette however, around half past nine, maybe closer to ten. The streets of Paris were mostly quiet, the odd late-night jogger or drunkard. Her shoes clip-clopped across the pebbled roads and sidewalks. As she neared the club she could hear the music, the deep bass that throbbed through the walls and thrived in the night. Marinette stopped and looked up at the building she owned. It was her club - she bought it, under the name Ladybug. A smile found its way onto her lips. She had made the purchase two years ago, aged twenty-one. Before her father died, he had helped her buy the building for her twenty-first birthday. She loved it more and more each day.

From the outside it looked no more than a normal building, the middle house in a row of three. However, inside it was a three story high, three story wide, full of life and liquor. They had bought all three houses. it had taken a full year to get it renovated fully. Marinette had done most of it herself, with help from her friends Alya, Nino, Adrianne and Adrien as well as her parents. It was fun, banging in the walls, destroying them with her friends, playing hide-and-seek during lunch breaks. Painting had been a fun activity, Marinette remembered having a full on paint war with her friends on the third floor. They all liked the pattern it left behind so they left it. She was brought out of her memories as someone grabbed onto her shoulder gently.

"Huh?~" She stuttered out as she turned slightly. Next to her was another woman. She was taller than Marinette, as per usual, and her dark brunette fell down past her waist, bunched twice at the side of her face as the rest of her hair fell naturally. She had a full fringe and beautiful green eyes, much like Adrianne’s just a darker shade. She wore a grey long-sleeved long neck shirt, tucked into a high-waisted red pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Unlike Marinette, she didn't wear patterned tights; she wore knee high grey socks. They were ruffled a little, falling down slightly. Over her shoulder and across her body was the thin strap of her red bag. On top of her head was a pair of purple-tinted sunglasses.

"Hi, you're Marinette Dupain right? The owner of Miraculous?" She spoke out. Marinette nodded slightly, intrigued by her obvious Italian accent.

"Well, Ladybug owns the club, I just run it." Marinette laughed gently. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh wow, hi." She rushed. "I'm... uh... Lila. I've heard a lot about your club and I was wondering if you'd show me around? I’m new to Paris and I just wanted to get to know the people and papa always told me that the best way to get to know people is to go the most popular club and meet as many people as you can and-"

Lila was cut off by a grinning Marinette. She had placed her hand onto the taller girl's arm, iPad tucked underneath her armpit. "Of course I’ll show you around. I love it. New people are the most fun" Marinette winked. She had gotten over her awkward stutter by the age of eighteen; it was safe to say she was much more confident in herself around anyone now.

A second later she had finished her coffee and thrown it away in a nearby trashcan. Marinette opened up her iPad and threw a cheeky look at Lila. After tapping on several things multiple times she looked up at the building. "Get ready for the big reveal. It only happens every now and then, feel special." She laughed. She handed the iPad to the taller girl and told her to press the red button when she was ready.

3,

2,

1,

Lila pushed down on the button and she was taken away. Marinette took back the iPad softly and she smiled at the awe on the taller girl's face. The outside of the building had lit up, shining bright in their faces with neon lights. They weren’t the cheesy pink and yellow, but blue and a silvery colour, changing to a subtle green and fading to different colours slowly. The second story's walls seemed to disappear and window replaced brick, an awesome touch of brick patterned black-out curtains that were remote controlled to drop out of their holders and into a special compartment in the floorboards - a special perk of designing the whole building herself.

Marinette took a hold of Lila's wrist and grinned, stepping forwards. She opened the front door, the music immediately louder. Lila let out an involuntary squeak and winked back at Marinette.

 

 

"Welcome to **M I R A C U L O U S**."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

{okay, yes short but this is just the opening chapter to the real fic, like preface??? i hope it's okay though}

[okay so some imagery??]

 **Δ** Marinette's shoes;

**Δ** Inspiration for Lila

**Δ** Inpiration for Lila's accessory

**Δ** Inpiration for Marinette

**Δ** Inpiration for Marinette (+ cutie-batootie anime-style art)

**Author's Note:**

> so.... several things in this chapter were inspired by several works of art so here they are
> 
> (1): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e2/97/a6/e297a689b2e1702d2f59164d620efcf5.jpg  
> (2): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f3/d7/08/f3d70891643147b7c3e7382f3eb2ebae.jpg  
> (3): https://41.media.tumblr.com/892f91357d6ecf5893718d89f2778527/tumblr_nz6dxhMKsJ1uidjj5o1_500.jpg
> 
> thank you for reading, if you liked it, leave a kudos maybe?  
> -siobhan


End file.
